Cosmology
Cosmology is the study of the cosmos--the structure, organization and composition of all that there is. What most people would call the "known universe" is labeled the Prime Material Plane. It holds the world of Earth, the moon, the milky way galaxy and so on. How far out into space is a question of cosmology and the answer may depend on what cosmological model is used to describe the Prime Material plane. But there are many other planes of existence, or dimensions, some of which are so alien that they almost defy description. These dimensions may overlap, surround or penetrate the Prime Material plane, or they may be connected by some mystic avenue, often requiring magic to explore. Together, all the various dimensions are referred to as the Weave and they are the focus of cosmologists as they try to map, measure and understand the dimensions and their relationship to life, to death and to each other. It should be noted that this is different from the multiverse, which is a concept that refers to the existence of infinite or near-infinite universes that comprise everything that is. Each universe within the multiverse is referred to as a different "Earth" and vibrates at a different frequency so that they cannot normally interact with or be seen by each other. Each Earth has its own unique cosmology. There are some dimensions that exist for multiple of these "Earths" at once, though for the most part each "Earth" has its own version of the cosmology. Known Dimensions The following are the known Dimensions that exist in the Paragons universe. Note that each World within the Multiverse usually has its own version of the following. Visited Dimensions The following Dimensions definitely exist and humans have traveled there, or at least have interacted with the dimension in a tangible way. * Astral Dimension: '''Described as being "above" the Prime Material Dimension, it is the barrier and connective force separating the Material Dimension from the other dimensions. Any power or spell that allows one to create a Demi-Plane or Pocket Dimension are actually creating their domain in temporarily-stable pockets of the Astral Dimension. * '''The Dreaming: '''For as long as creatures across the multiverse possessed the ability to dream, the reality known as the Dreaming has existed. By extension, it will continue to exist until the end of life in the cosmos. It is the realm of dreams, stories and inspiration. Travel and manipulation of this realm is possible through magic and certain superpowers. * '''Dimension-Z: '''A dimension that exists as an endless, subterranean labyrinth. Little is known about this world. * '''Ethereal Dimension: '''A dimensions that overlaps and exists alongside the Prime Material dimension where the soul exists outside the body. Time passes much slower in the Ethereal Plane. Ghosts originate from this dimension. Powerful effects in the Ethereal Plane can have effects on the physical world, which is how ghosts can move objects or lower the temperature. * '''Hell: An obscure dimension that lies "below" the Prime Material dimension. To those who have seen it, it appears as a realm of never-ending darkness, devoid of any form of light or warmth, that tries to absorb any living being who goes near it. Even its inhabitants fear and despise it. One gradually loses all sense of self the longer they exist in Hell. There are said to be "racks", long dark chains that look similar to meat hooks that unknowable entities known only as "demons" use to torment those trapped here with horrible tools and implements without name. There are said to be multiple levels of Hell, each with different appearances and purposes. This dimension is the antithesis of life, love and joy. * Mirror Dimension: '''It is a parallel dimension much like the Ethereal Dimension, known for rapidly distorting space and landscape, which certain kinds of magic can control to an extent, being able to fold and warp space in this dimension. It also allows certain individuals to be able to practice or work without adversely affecting the real world * '''The N-Dimension: '''A realm that exists somewhere between the Astral Dimension and the Bleed (see below) that acts as a sort of dimensional buffer or atmosphere for the Prime Material Dimension. It is unknown if other dimensions possess an N-Dimension. '''The Guardians' current HQ is located in the N-Zone. * Nanoverse: Only accessible through tremendous shrinking or magical energy. It is so small that it transcends subatomic particles. Space and time are believed to be irrelevant. It is a largely unexplored dimension about which even super-scientists know very little. An incursion into the Nanoverse begins once one passes atomic size. Dissolving into pure energy and waves, then in a fractal-like reality where one meets an infinite number of mirror images of themselves (a possible indication of the "soul" concept) and ending in a weightless, dark void with pockets of dim light. There are theories that suggest the Nanoverse can be used to travel between "Earths", as the Nanoverse would exist beyond the subatomic vibrational frequency that separates each Earth, though this is unproven. * The Never: '''A magically vibrant dimension that is the home to the Fae. Unstable, without logic and dangerous. * '''Otherworld: '''A strange extradimensional world of high magic thought to be related to the Never, it is a world that resembles the Dark Ages of our world, though with more magic and monsters. The world seems to be perpetually in this era. A number of magical races dwell here and the realm is ruled by powerful extradimensional beings that the people of Otherworld worship as gods. While it is more or less certain to somehow be connected or influenced by the Never, it does not exist within it, as Otherworld has its own consistent physical laws and rules * '''Seven Heavens: The pinnacle of lawful goodness. They are dedicated to goodness and shaped by law and justice, tempered with mercy. While no human has ever seen it in its entirety (that is probably impossible), there have been several aspects that have been interacted with: ** Green Fields of Venya: A verdant land with crops, meadows, moors, hills, rolling countryside and green fields that extend in every direction. ** House of the Triad: '''Exemplifies the rule of law upholding the principles of good. A resplendent place of majestic marble halls, gleaming palaces and heavenly radiance. It is said to be perched atop a massive mountain known as Celestia. No human has ever walked the House of the Triad, but it is said to exist by many extradimensional entities, including the monks of Solania. ** '''Solania: This place goes by many names, though the name used by those who dwell here is Solania. It has a sky that glows like burnished silver. Its valleys are enveloped in mist and fog. Nestled in its mountaintops is a mystical lost monastic city called Shangri-La whose aesthetic is very close to those of Chinese or Tibetan monks. It is protected by a mystical warrior known as "The Phoenix Fist". * Svartalfheim: '''Mystical home to the Dwarves and the Dark Elves, said to be connected to the realm of Asgard in Overworld via the '''World Tree. * The Witches' Road: '''A mystical dimension where only sorcerers, witches and other practitioners of magic can tread. It operates a little like the Hedge of the Never, which allows magic uses to travel quickly from one location to another. Existing Dimensions The following Dimensions are almost certain to exist, though humans have never been there. They are known only through inhabitants, relics or technology crossing over into our world. * '''Darkforce Dimension: '''A dark, cold dimension where an energy known as the Darkforce originates. No human has ever been here, but those who wield the Darkforce--such as the late superhero '''Darkhorse--posses some knowledge of it. * Elemental Plane of Water: '''An ocean without a surface, a domain of current and wave that is bottomless in its depth. There is no deep or shallows, no dark depths or wavy surface; just an endless ocean. There is no sun here, yet the water always seemed to glow with a bluish-green luminescence. Volumes of water at any temperature and salinity can be found if you know where to look. This is the plane where '''Atlantis existed for many centuries after its fall. * Imperion: '''The home realm of Imperius, a realm of war governed by the glory of combat. They believe is glorious, total warfare and possess technology far beyond that of Earth. It is a realm of fire and blood, ruled by the evil Imperius, who sought to conquer other dimensions in his quest to become the greatest warrior in existence. Judging by Imperius' cosmic knowledge, it is possible that there is only one Imperion, though no human has ever been here and there's really no way to confirm. * '''Nowhere: '''A fantasy realm thought to be connected to both the Dreaming and the Never. It is constantly changing and seems to change based on the collective subconscious of humanity. Or maybe it's just one person. Nobody really knows. The only known resident to cross over into the Prime Material is the '''Imp from Nowhere. * The Seven Heavens ** House of the Triad: '''Exemplifies the rule of law upholding the principles of good. A resplendent place of majestic marble halls, gleaming palaces and heavenly radiance. It is said to be perched atop a massive mountain known as Celestia. No human has ever walked the House of the Triad, but it is said to exist by many extradimensional entities, including the monks of Solania. Theoretical Dimensions The following Dimensions are thought to exist, as they have been mentioned by other extradimensional entities or obscure writings. * '''Overspace: '''The theoretical dimension that exists "above" the Prime Material, where it is hypothesized the beings worshiped as gods by ancient cultures (such as the Norse and Greek pantheons) exist. It is a realm mentioned in passing by Imperius during his invasion of Earth as being home to "The Living Tribunal") '''Interdimensional Gates & Rifts An Interdimensional Gate is a gateway, also commonly known as a Portal, that punches a hole between Dimensions, creating a temporary "doorway" from one dimension to another. These can be created both through technology and magic, though some dimensions are harder to access than others. Certain vibrational frequencies can spontaneously close such a Gateway, as shown when Outback closed to portal leading to Wonderland, though doing so cost him his life. A Rift is similar, but it is more of a tear in the fabric of the N-Dimension or the Astral Dimension, allowing creatures and/or energy from one dimension leak through to the other. Rifts are inherently unstable and tend to open or collapse at random, though certain measures can be taken to keep a rift open or force it closed. The Bifrost The Dwarves of Svartalfheim created technology to travel between dimensions that they called "Bifrost". They claimed the gods of Asgard took the technology for themselves. Bifrost Technology acts as a sort of combined Teleportation/Interdimensional Gateway that can open into nearly any point between the dimension of origin to the Prime Material. Unlike normal gateways, the energy seen in this portal is a vivid rainbow of colors. Anomalous Dimensions Though most dimensions are described by one or more of the cosmological models, there are some exceptions that do not have a clear place in any known cosmology yet. These dimensions exist in unknown, nigh unreachable places and only a few well-informed scholars even know of their existence. These planes may drift distantly in one of the fundamental planes or lie entirely outside of the multiverse itself. These dimensions do not follow the same physical laws as most others and are immensely inhospitable. The known anomalous dimensions are as follows, though more undoubtedly exist: * Anti-Matter Universe: 'At the same moment when the multiverse was born, the anti-matter universe was also created. It is a strange and hostile universe in which time does not exist in the same way it does in our own. Its influence is immensely corrupting and even glimpsing it can cause men to go mad. * '''The Bleed: '''The Bleed, also known as the Multiversal Nexus, is an interdimensional plane that forms the barriers between parallel worlds. * '''Far Realm: ' A dimension of madness that is feared for its power and the ability to transform beings under its influence into gruesome monsters and aberrations. It is thought that the Elder Gods whom '''Mr. Weird '''has come to Earth to find a way to defeat come from the Far Realm. According to the Monks of Shangri-La, all worlds in the Multiverse are threatened by the same Far Realm and the Phoenix Fist is the guardian of each reality against the Far Realm. * '''Limbo: '''The home of individuals lost from the Multiverse, waiting to fade back into the immensity of the Overvoid. Serves as the border between the Bleed and the Overvoid. * '''Overvoid: '''An inconceivably massive cosmic consciousness, the infinite, timeless whit void within which the Multiverse floats. Only the most powerful of cosmic entities are aware of its existence. '''Imperius once mentioned Overvoid during his attack, though it's unclear what he meant. * '''Sigil: '''Also known as the City of Doors, this dimension supposedly exists at the center of the Universe and contains a doorway into every world in the Multiverse. The group known as the Planewalkers originated from this world.